


Blind

by hocotate



Series: Chaptered fics [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub, M/M, Past Layhan, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Yixing is innocent but not unspoiled, sexing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hocotate/pseuds/hocotate
Summary: Sehun is very happy to find out that Yixing forgot to return the blindfold after the night's concert.





	

  
During the stressful rush following the night's concert, Yixing had walked around like a lost little chicken. While the others had been either running or shouting, trying to solve issues that were in reality just trifles, he had been stuck in his own world.  
  
The blindfold in which he had at one point been performing had lain on the floor, stepped on and forgotten. Determined to return it to the staff since they had more than once scolded him for losing it, Yixing had put in his pocket only to, of course, forget it there when his thoughts started to wander. Now, back at the dorm as the members lied either bored or passed out on the living room couch, he had no memory whatsoever of picking up the black piece of fabric.  
  
”What's this doing in my pocket...” he mumbled to himself when he found it there, scratching his neck in a feeble attempt to remember. Only a few people heard him, and Minseok was the only one awake enough to offer any response at all.  
  
“What is it?” he asked with a curious look on his face, chewing languidly at some dry, unpeeled carrot since Kyungsoo, their personal, yet reluctant chef had long since gone to bed.  
  
Yixing furrowed his eyebrows while thinking, trying hard to sort out his memories.  
  
“The blindfold…” he began, blocking out the cacophony of noises consisting of Jongdae snoring, music blasting from someone’s phone, and the television. “I thought I returned it to the staff.”  
  
There was a disappointed hum when Minseok turned his attention back to the crappy drama that happened to be playing, and Yixing let out a tired sigh. It didn’t really matter how the blindfold had ended up there, for he would surely get scolded again, just like always. They always found something to yell at him for, be it his poor memory or him missing one beat during practice. The blindfold wasn’t even that expensive, and they did furthermore have a bunch of them just in case, but Yixing is Yixing and would surely get slapped no matter if he remembered to bring it back the next day or not.  
  
Standing in the middle of the room with no one bothering to talk to him or even notice his frown, he looked at the piece of fabric resting in his hands. What he really wanted in that moment was to sleep, even though his eyes weren’t droopy and despite the restlessness having his limbs all itchy. Ten cups of coffee a day didn’t really help his insomnia, he realised now more than ever, but little could he help it when their schedule was packed, yet painfully inconsistent.  
  
The reason why he had found himself lingering in the living room even to be begin was, however, not unease. He was waiting, patiently, for his turn to shower, admitting that eight people were a lot but still wondering how much time one could possibly need to wash.  
  
Sehun and Jongin had been the first ones to do it after whining over how the “babies of the group” should be taken care of the most. Yixing found it a bit cute, that was true, but he could while in this state of mind not help but murmur silently over the fact that they were all adults now, that the “baby phase” should have long since ended.  
  
Nevertheless waiting without complaining, him being the more timid one and all, he listened to the sound of suspicious whispering emerging from the bathroom in which Baekhyun and Chanyeol were allegedly examining each other’s finally perfected abs. The blindfold was still in his hand, feeling heavier than it actually was, and with a shrug of his shoulder, he tied it around his head.  
  
It was restless attempt to keep himself from saying “fuck it”, to prevent himself from deciding that the long awaited shower was, in fact, unnecessary. He still smelled like sweat and was thus in need of washing before sleeping, so a distraction was highly needed lest his sheets would catch that unpleasant odour.  
  
Taking a few steps forward, stumbling around in complete darkness, he giggled at the ridiculous excitement of not being able to see anything. He had worn the blindfold on stage, of course, but that had been just scary since a potential fall would probably have killed him. Now, as he wandered around a room which he knew, the sensation caused by being robbed of sight was more of an adrenaline rush than actual fear.  
  
Maybe it was the sudden excitement mixed with the previous boredom that had him lose all self-preservation and do a twirl. Laughing aloud, knowing that no one would even notice him, anyway, he waved his arms while spinning around only to find his laughter cut short by an all too familiar voice.  
  
“What are you doing..?” Sehun asked with a voice that sounded more suspicious than amused, and Yixing could almost hear his eyebrow getting raised. Not caring to pause his moves since he was already an idiot in the eyes of others, the latter started dancing tiredly, yet enthusiastically.  
  
“I’m practising, are you blind?” he let out while panting, breathless after just seconds of chaotic moves and still blinded by the fabric around his head. “Look at me, Sehu- ugh!”  
  
Bumping right into the younger, yet taller boy with a force great enough to have himself trip, he shrieked in panic but gasped in surprise when strong hands took hold of his waist. Instead of his body hitting the floor, his balance returned along with the frown on his face.  
  
”You need to watch your body, hyung,” Sehun deadpanned close to his ear, the words in themselves hinting at worry, yet sounding less so by his nonetheless indifferent voice. “You won’t be able to dance if you hurt yourself again.”  
  
He released his grip and Yixing pouted, ripping off the blindfold just in time to catch the sight of Sehun joining the sleepy others on the couch. There were no more words, not even a single look sent at him where he stood, now with his mood having dropped significantly.  
  
Sehun had seemed to be ignoring him all day, if not for longer. Even when Yixing had ordered a large chocolate bubble tea for them to share had he been avoided by the younger who, to his chagrin, had been practically glued to Jongin’s side ever since the latter had reinjured his ankle. There had been no joking around, not even the usual teasing coming from Sehun who liked to blow air on Yixing’s neck, and the older had taken it more personally than he should have.  
  
He knew that he shouldn’t have felt jealous whenever Sehun used his spare few minutes between the performances to treat the temporarily wheelchaired boy with backrubs. Jongin was, after all, hurt, and even though Yixing had his fair share of chronic injuries himself, he knew that he was being silly for feeling envious. Some emotions were, however, not that easily suppressed.  
  
It wasn’t that he had wanted the exact same treatment; he did, as a matter of fact, usually feel burdened whenever granted with massages or showered with affection. What he wanted was just attention, to get noticed for at least a second or two by Sehun who wouldn’t give it to him. He wanted the boy to whom he had used to be such close friends to look at him the way that would more often than never cause butterflies in his belly, even if he knew that the fire in those occasional gazes was nothing more than the result of his own inappropriate imagination.  
  
Trying to let go of these harmful and equally inappropriate thoughts, he dropped a sigh while nevertheless wondering what he had done wrong. He still felt bitter towards Sehun who wouldn’t really talk to him, but he was now, at least, finally allowed to shower since Baekhyun and Chanyeol had, judging from the loud voices emerging from their shared bedroom, finally finished washing.  
  
The rest of the members were already asleep or gradually starting to get ready for bed, and Sehun showed not a single sign of interest in Yixing despite having saved him from falling only minutes ago. Stepping forward in one last attempt to gain any attention, Yixing threw the blindfold onto the coffee table in a sudden, yet unnoticed tantrum, with a pout still on his face sending Sehun an offended glance before heading towards the bathroom.

—

After Yixing had left, Sehun could not help but smirk. He had been avoiding the older on purpose just to see what would happen, to put his patience to the test. There had been no ultimate telling whether Yixing would actually confront him or just sulk, whether he would ask about the matter or just mope as usual, but Sehun’s prediction had turned out to be correct. Pouts were more potent than words if one would have asked Yixing whose brain seemed to work just a little bit differently than everyone else’s, and the truth was that it wasn’t really that inaccurate. The dancer was cute, ridiculously so, with his puffy cheeks and innocent semblance having anyone fall for his unintended charm.  
  
Sehun, however, knew that there was more to Yixing than just deep dimples and adorable expressions. He might be the youngest, but he sure as hell wasn’t stupid; he had known for long that Yixing wasn’t the purest of people, and the past few days of little or no interaction had proved to him exactly what was going on inside that mind. He knew that Yixing wouldn’t stop dreaming, looking at Sehun with longing in his eyes. He knew what was happening in his everyday reveries, that a finger up his cute little ass was part of his nightly shower routine.  
  
The older had seemed genuinely disappointed for not having received much attention for his blindfolded “show” before heading off to wash. The look on his face had been hilarious, if Sehun dared say so, his expression being supposedly serious but, in reality, coming across as nothing but cute. He had looked so offended before leaving, so pissed but in a pretty way, and the memory of that last glare had Sehun forcing himself to swallow a giggle.  
  
Yixing was adorable, after all, despite being a little less innocent than his appearance hinted at. It was true that he would act mature while in public, partially being his own boss and all, but Sehun knew the axis of his being, which part of him would show if he was stripped of all else.  
  
Despite being three years younger, he occasionally felt older. Maybe his own narcissism was the cause, or the fact that Yixing never seemed aware of the impure thoughts that would wander unrelentingly through Sehun's mind whenever they were alone together or physically close. No matter what, the cause was not relevant; Yixing was adorable and nothing would change that fact, not even him spreading his legs wide open for the boy who always got what he wanted.  
  
It had been hard for Sehun to hold in his laughter after tucking a very grateful Jongin into bed. The sight of his hyung limping around in the living room had been priceless, but it had been nothing compared to the joy of seeing Yixing’s eyes covered by the blindfold which he had worn earlier in front of thousands of screaming fans. Sehun had never expected it to be brought back home, even though he knew about the other’s helplessly deficient memory, so finding it there had sparked an idea which now had him shiver in anticipation of the events to come.  
  
The intentionally seductive performance on stage had been a success; deafening ovations had been proof of that, as had the growing bulge in Sehun’s pants. He had never been a voyeur – not a very devoted one, at least – but that hadn’t stopped him from sneaking away to observe Yixing without the other members, while hidden among the shadows backstage fiddling with the length of his cock from the inside of his pocket. He loved watching Yixing dance, perhaps a bit too much, but that was okay as long as the urges born by those sexy moves did not result in him attacking the older, at least. Not that he didn't plan to do so later, but that wasn't important right now.  
  
The image of the skillful dancer stumbling around the living room with a cute smile on his lips had been a huge contrast to his appearance on stage where he would move aggressively yet gracefully to the sound of cheers and pounding music. Sehun wasn’t sure which side of Yixing had him crave him more – all he knew for sure was the he wanted to fuck him senseless until there was nothing but bliss and need for more left in the other's body, and that he had now been given a perfect opportunity to do just that.  
  
It wasn't that he thought that something as simple as a blindfold would automatically have him gain access to Yixing's ass, but maybe, he thought, the idea of not having to keep up eye contact his with penetrator while getting pounded into would enhance the older's thrill of doing something forbidden, thus having him accept the invitation.  
  
Sehun already knew, of course, that he could have had Yixing by now if he had only tried, but he had always wanted their first time to be memorable. He knew for a fact that Yixing liked the feeling of dick inside of him; more than once had he walked in on the lead dancer getting filled to the brim with Luhan's cock in the bathroom of their old dorm when they were all still together and happy. Hell, he had even caught a glimpse of him getting brutally mouthfucked by one of the staff one time while promoting abroad. The “unicorn from the galaxy” had been taken enough times to be considered a veteran – not because he was in any way a nympho, but rather because of his self-destructive inability to ever say no to anything else than food or sleep. Many knew about these aspects of him, but few ever mentioned it.  
  
Yixing was innocent, but he wasn’t unspoiled, and the fact added immensely to Sehun’s desire which kept growing stronger with each new day.  
  
The memories of those moments were, however, appalling to the younger who couldn't help but feel jealous whenever thinking about it, but as much as they were that, they were also arousing. It would be a lie to say that Sehun hadn't on several occasions recalled the image of his precious hyung’s body getting used by others, even though those memories often escalated into him imagining himself being the one ruining the older. It had been long since he developed a thing for this person, and learning that Yixing loved a cock up his ass didn’t particularly help quench his own thirst.  
  
To add more to Sehun’s conviction that the older wouldn’t deny him the pleasure which he was lusting after, he had only a few weeks back overheard a private conversation between him and Minseok. “He’s killing me!” was what Yixing had called out in exasperation, hugging a pillow while expressing deep frustration over having to perform together with Sehun whose “perfect body was too distracting” when covered by clothes having gone transparent thanks to water. “You’ll just have to deal with it, Xing,” had been the response given by Minseok who didn’t have a better answer, and Sehun had snickered, knowing that he was wanted.  
  
He couldn’t care less about what was right and what was not, for he had always craved Yixing, had always wanted to own him in a way which not even Luhan had done during his time with the band. It wasn't true that he felt nothing but lust, of course – he cared about his adorable hyung more than anyone else – but that ass was pretty, and it would definitely look even more so with Sehun’s cock sliding in and out of it.  
  
Now when Sehun was sitting on the living room couch with a clear idea of how to finally actualize his fantasies, he chuckled victoriously without caring about who might raise an eyebrow. He had seen an opportunity and he would finally take it, be it to the other members’ dismay or not.  
  
Smiling unconsciously at the sound of the shower getting turned off, he rose from the couch, more ready than ever. _This is it_ , he thought with a grin as he stretched his own arms in preparation for later, knowing that what would come would require his alertness. _Finally_ , he almost let out when he cracked his fingers, waiting for Yixing to exit the bathroom.  
  
He could in the corner of his eye make out Minseok staring at him from afar along with Kyungsoo, both of them clearly aware of what thoughts were being fed. Not a single glance did he pay them, however, now that he was determined to let his dick feel the softness of Yixing’s cute butt. They could for all he cared use whatever words they found fit in order to stop him from doing this, for not even a slap would have him back away now. He wanted Yixing, and Yixing wanted him, so nothing could have him take reconsider this decision.  
  
The two others had noticed the boys' relentless attraction towards each other, but none of them talked about it, at least not openly. The truth was, in fact, that everyone knew – that was, everyone but Yixing himself who had no clue that Sehun reciprocated his feelings in a way that was a bit unconventional, yet nonetheless affectionate. Everyone was aware in spite of the lack of verbal exchange of information about the matter, but no one dared to mention it, especially not the obvious detail that Yixing seemed to be dreaming about morning kisses and fleeting touches whilst Sehun’s fantasies included things like loud screams and painful penetration.  
  
This had for the sake of their work environment always been a forbidden topic, and a forbidden topic it would remain forever. The fact was doubtlessly why both Minseok and Kyungsoo eventually sighed, with bothered expressions only narrowing their eyes in disapproval at Sehun who hadn’t missed the sound of Yixing’s bare feet padding through the corridor.  
  
There were no words, not a single attempt to stop him when he grabbed the blindfold from the coffee table and smirked. With heat settling in his crotch, shooting from there through his every limb, he steered his own steps towards Yixing’s bedroom while hoping that this would all turn out as expected. The only boring thing left to do was convincing the other to spread his legs, and while Sehun admitted that it sounded a bit crazy, the task wouldn’t be that hard seeing how the older had given up his body so many times before.  
  
Clutching the piece of fabric while walking, Sehun couldn’t help but feel a bit exalted. He would definitely have some fun with this tonight, as would Yixing.

**Author's Note:**

> Pt. 2 will be posted soon. Thank you for reading! Comments are very appreciated <3


End file.
